


The Start

by moonshaunted



Series: DriftEris Drabbles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshaunted/pseuds/moonshaunted
Summary: After some time spent together on Europa, Eris finally breaks the ice (eyyy 😏)
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: DriftEris Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203638
Kudos: 19





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a small series of bits of drabble about Drifter and Eris because I somehow ended up in Drifteris hell and I love it. Personal headcanon about how it would start, the beginning of a friends with benefits sort of situation (that perhaps turns into something a bit more ooh) - mostly just saucy vignettes because I draw things and then have to write about them ahh

The Drifter leaned back in his chair, stretching and rubbing his neck. The piecemeal machine before him quietly whirred and he watched the moving parts inside through the opening of one of the panels he had removed. He let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face, pushing back his headband slightly to scratch his forehead. Quiet music played through a staticky radio. He glanced at a small clock that read the local time on Europa.

"Should probably call it a night," he muttered to himself, scratching at his beard.

A soft pounding from outside startled him and he grabbed his gun from its place on the desk, tensing in his chair a bit.

"Yeah?" he called out. The heavy port door clunked as the outside handle was engaged and it swung open slowly. In stepped the partially bundled form of Eris Morn, accompanied by a swirl of wind and snow. He relaxed a bit as he recognized her but still kept his hand on the gun. She pulled the door closed behind her.

"Not that I ain't happy to see you, Moondust," he said as she shook off the heavy cape that was thrown over her shoulders, "but I gotta ask why you decided the middle of the night would be a good time to stop by?"

Eris pulled the cape back over her shoulders. Drifter noticed she lacked the full layered outfit of their daytime travel and assumed perhaps she had been dressed to sleep before deciding to walk out in a blizzard to his jump ship. Suspicious, in the least, for her.

"I knew you were awake," she said, her voice quiet in the small space. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure..." Drifter said. "And what can I help you with?"

Eris pulled the cape closer around her and came toward his desk. He tensed his hand on his gun ever so slightly, but it was enough for her to perceive, in whatever way she did, and she paused, the barest hint of a smile pulling at one edge of her lips.

"Do you really fear me, rogue?" she asked. Drifter frowned.

"Should I?"

She came closer and let a pregnant pause hang in the air for a bit before saying, "I have no intention of making an enemy of you, and you would not want to make one of me."

The green light of her eyes stared through him, and he swallowed and lifted his hands into the air in a mocking surrender.

"Hey, can never be too careful," he said.

"You are correct in that," she replied.

Another small silence passed.

"Still haven't said why you came here," Drifter finally said, leaning back. "My radio works perfectly well, y'know. Didn't have to trek out in a snowstorm just to trade some words."

It was brief, but he caught a small break in her composure - a slight frown of a questioning of confidence, her breath quickening for a moment - she was... nervous? He smiled wryly.

"You didn't want to just trade words then, eh?"

"I'm not…" she began, but faltered. She stood there for a moment, visibly debating some internal thought, before finally giving a weak sigh and saying, "This was rude of me, I apologise for interrupting your work."

She turned but Drifter reached out and grabbed her wrist, quickly but gently.

"No, no - I'm interested to hear what you were planning to say to old Drifter. We've been on this moon together for a while now and this is the first time you've deigned to visit me in my ship, must have something mighty interesting you were going to spring."

She took a sharp breath, turning her face away. Drifter watched her shoulders rise and fall a few times as she evened out her breathing. Then, dropping the cape from her shoulders, she came around the desk and stood in front of him, her legs against the chair between his knees. He looked up at her, curious, but feeling the heat rise in his face as he anticipated what she would do next. She leaned over, placed her cool, trembling hands on his shoulders as she lifted her legs over his and came to sit in his lap, her lips now hovering over his. His own breath was coming embarrassingly fast now.

"I'd like to..." she said, painfully quietly. "I know  _ you _ do, and I am saying 'yes.' We do not have to discuss it further if you do not care to, it does not have to go beyond just this." She spoke deliberately, as if it was rehearsed.

Drifter's hands hovered at her sides, not yet touching her. Her weight was not heavy on him. He shut his eyes.

"How'd you-- y'know what, nevermind, I'm just gonna assume you've got some freaky Hive magic going on," he said. His face was hot. "You sure you wanna do this, Moondust?"

"Mhm," she replied in a deep hum. Drifter let out a breath and finally dropped his hands to rest on her sides.

"Alright," he said, maybe more to himself. Eris closed the small gap between them, bringing her lips to his, gently at first. The whole of her was cool and smooth, as he imagined she would be. They kissed, almost desperately, two lonely souls starved for the touch. It felt good, a release of tension.

After a moment he stood up, lifting her effortlessly, and carried her into the back of his jump ship, sliding open the door to his small sleeping quarters. It was as messy as the rest of the ship but the bunk was clear and he set her down there, stepping back to pull his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. She unlaced the tie around her waist letting her own shirt fall away from her shoulders, and slipped the loose pants from her hips. She pulled the cover from her head, leaving the veil across her eyes, revealing a head of dark, soft, short curls. Drifter looked at her. Her smooth skin was broken in many places by scars, a testament of her hardship, and the sinewy strength of her muscular frame showed through in her arms, her abdomen, a sharp dip between her small breasts. He took a quick breath through his teeth, feeling the heat in his neck and face and the pull against his pants. He wanted to touch her, all of her.

"Damn it, Eris," he muttered, leaning down and kissing her, pushing her gently back onto the bunk. "Didn't imagine you could get me so hot and bothered, I feel like a damn kid."

He felt her smile slightly against his lips. She tugged at his pants and he let out a breath as she touched him. He kissed her neck, lowering himself to feel her skin against his, warm and shivering. Her hands on his back were light and small.

He kissed her all over, reaching down to pleasure her and aching at her quiet sighs before bringing himself back above her and spreading her legs slightly. He placed his lips close to her ear.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered between heavy breaths.

"You talk too much," she replied, giving his head a gentle shove and bringing her hips up. He gave a gruff laugh, then pushed himself into her, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure overtook him. Eris let out the softest of moans, which nearly drove him to the edge, but he held on and fell into a slow, deliberate rhythm. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and he could feel her other moving in the space between their hips. He buried his face in her neck, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the sheer pleasure of it all. He couldn't say how long it had been since the last time he had had sex, but it was long enough that it was nearly overwhelming now.

It wasn't long before he felt her tense, close to climax, her grip on his shoulder tightening, and he steadied his breathing, pushing into her as deep as he could. Her breath came quick and desperate and her body shook as she orgasmed quietly beneath him. He then let out a breath and pumped a few times before letting himself succumb and climax, the hard rush of pleasure causing him to stifle out a somewhat loud moan followed by a stream of quieter curses. They then both grew still, breathing hard. He groaned and pulled himself out of her, falling over to lay down next to her on the small bunk.

They lay there for a while, listening to the sound of the wind outside and the quiet music of the radio still playing out in the main deck, catching their breath. Eris ran her hands through her hair and Drifter pushed his headband back off his forehead, knuckling his eyes.

"I can sense the question on the tip of your tongue," Eris said after a moment. "Yes, it was. And no, we don't."

Drifter gave a dry laugh and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at her. "So you  _ can _ like, read minds, can't you?"

"It's not as simple as that. But perhaps I will explain another time."

"Hm."

Another small silence.

"Do we bother saying anything to the Exo?"

"Honestly, I am sure she has some notion of something perhaps we do not even know. I'm… I have no intention of talking about it, though."

"Strictly business, then?"

She paused. "Is that an issue?"

"No! No, not at all. Old Drifter's been around the block, mums the word then." He smiled wryly at her as he mimed zipping his mouth shut. She sighed.


End file.
